Back to an Excellent Adventure
by Navets
Summary: What happens when Marty McFly screws up the future and prevents Bill & Ted from ever meeting Rufus, and ever becoming the best rockers of all time?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover involving two of my most favorite movies of all time, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure and Back to the Future. **

**The idea here is that Marty has done something in the past/future to prevent Bill and Ted from ever meeting Rufus, traveling through time, acing their history report, and eventually becoming the greatest rockers of all time.**

**Enjoy! Any suggestions you have for how the story should continue or how I can improve would be appreciated. **

**Warning: I do not own either of these films. (Otherwise I would not be here telling you this).  
**

* * *

**Back to an Excellent Adventure**

Ch. 1

"Hello San Dimas! I'm Ted 'Theodore' Logan, and this is my esteemed collegiate rocker, Bill S. Preston Esquee, and we are the Wyld-"

"Dude", Bill flicked the record button off and shook his head, "you said my name wrong again!"

Ted set his guitar down and looked inquisitively at the notes he had scribbled on his hand. He squinted, trying to make out the last part of Bill's name.

"But Dude, it says here 'Bill S. Preston Esquee', I thought that was like, how you wanted me to say it", he exclaimed in defense.

Bill sighed and sat down on a taped-together amp. "Ted, we cannot have a most triumphant band unless you learn how to do the intro to the video right."

There was a long pause as Ted continued to stare at the notes on his hand.

"But Bill, I thought that we could not have a most triumphant band until we got Eddie Van Halen to teach us some excellent guitar riffs. And we cannot have a most triumphant video until we have excellent guitar skills", Ted said- jerking his head up to look at the defeated Bill.

"Dude! Eddie Van Halen will most definitely not teach us any excellent guitar riffs until we have a triumphant video. That is why you _need _to spell my name right so we can-"

But before Bill had time to finish, there was a sudden deafening roar outside of the garage and the unmistakable sound of metal being scraped on cement. When the ruckus had stopped, the two band mates exchanged confused looks.

"Dude what was that?"

"I don't know dude, but it sounded beyond gnarly."

The two friends looked at each other, nodded in agreement, and lifted up the door to their garage hide-out. A thick screen of smoke had formed in the street, and they waved their arms around trying to see. It was eerily quiet except for the sound of whirring machinery. And then, there it was- in the middle of Bill's driveway was a white Delorean outfitted with some sort of strange sound system in the trunk and a young man wearing a red vest tinkering around in the front hood of the car. Bill and Ted stood gaping with their mouths open, not even able to breathe a 'dude' or a 'no way'. It was most certainly not the car that Bill's dad owned…or Missy, for that matter.

"Uh…hey", said the young man when he noticed them staring, "can you guys tell me what year it is and…uh, where exactly I am?"

Bill stepped forward, his mouth still agape. He cleared his throat, "You're in San Dimas, California dude! And it's 1989."

"1989? Whoa, heavy. This wasn't supposed to happen", said the young man in a worried tone. He turned his back to Bill and Ted and folded his arms across his vest. "I wasn't supposed to go _back_ to the future_."_

Ted looked sideways and Bill and whispered, "What is this crazy dude talking about?

"I don't know", Bill whispered back, "but he's got a bodacious ride".

The young man turned back to the friends swiftly, and eyed them with a new found intensity.

"Wait a second, you guys couldn't be….oh, shit!" he blurted. He kicked the side of the Delorian and put his hands over his face. He took a minute, and then spoke again,

"Look, I know this is gonna sound completely and totally insane, but my name is Marty McFly and I think I've just seriously screwed up your futures."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Look, I know this is gonna sound completely and totally insane, but my name is Marty McFly and I think I've just seriously screwed up your futures."

Bill and Ted took a moment to analyze Marty's words. On one hand, the guy was an obvious bad ass because he had an awesome car, but on the other hand he was spewing nonsense about screwing up the future. It was a predicament the two were not often faced with. Bill was the first to furrow his brow and exclaim:

"Dude…what are you talking about?"

Ted nodded in agreement. "The future won't happen for a long time, dude!"

Marty rolled his eyes and leaned back onto the Delorean. "O.k… have you been visited by a bald old guy with crazy sunglasses named Rufus?"

"Naw, we don't know any old guys name Rufus" Ted answered.

"Hmm…well, what about any…uh…time traveling phone booths? You seen any of those yet?"

"Man, what are you smoking and where the hell can I get some?"

"Well, shit. Doc ain't gonna be pleased when he hears about this…" Marty huffed. He put his hands back on his head, turned around to look at his still-steaming car, and sighed.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to take you guys with me."

Bill and Ted stole backwards glances at each other. This Marty guy was obviously determined to fix something. Ted grinned with a sudden stupid inclination to get in the car, and walked over to Marty.

"Dude! C'mon! You remember 6th grade health class? That one chick told us it was_ never _a good idea to drive with someone so high off their ass!" Bill hissed.

"But Bill! It _is _a sweet ride." Ted whispered back, oblivious that Marty could in fact hear every word they were saying and was engaging himself in another fit of eye rolling.

With a quick shrug of his shoulders, Bill gave up and ambled over to his band mate. Marty smiled weakly, swung the door upwards, and motioned for them to get in. Ted slid in first, and instantly dropped his jaw at the sight of all the trinkets and clocks on the dashboard. It was most certainly _not_ what a normal car looked like. Bill slid in after him and mimicked his shocked expression.

"Whoa. What is all this stuff?" Ted asked.

Marty closed the door to the car and adjusted his seat belt tightly around his middle. He took a deep breath, and released.

"You guys better hold on tight. Getting to 88 miles per hour on a suburban street can get a bit messy." He said confidently.

With the flick of a red switch and the thrust of the parking break, they pulled out of Bill's drive way and out onto the street. He revved the engine, and stepped on the gas with all the power he could muster. It only took a minute for it to fully accelerate.

"Hey, man! Slow down! You're going 55 miles per hour in a 25 mile zone! I don't want to die, dude!" Bill shouted as the car sped down the road. Marty narrowly avoided a squirrel sprinting across the street and completely ignored the terrified faces of Bill and Ted. The car's speed increased…65…70…75…78

A large moving van inched out of the driveway of a house at the end of the street, and Marty gritted his teeth in suspense.

"Come on…come on! You can do it!" he yelled.

80….85….86…

"Holy shit!", Bill and Ted screamed as the car prepared to ram into the back of the van.

With a crack and a blinding flash of light, the moving van had vanished from in front of the car and was replaced with an, oddly enough, strange road almost identical to an airplane runway.

"Sorry about that. Just be grateful they have time machine entrance areas in the year 2600."

* * *

**My apologies for how long it took to upload chapter 2, I'm having some difficulty getting the plot to develop how I want it to. If you have any suggestions I would be forever in your debt!**


End file.
